Muse
by crazyfan15
Summary: "Alright then... I have a favor to ask of you-" "Yes." she answered interrupting him. Gray blinked at her. "But you don't even know what I'm asking you!" he exclaimed. "It doesn't matter." she answered with a straight face. "Even if I ask to paint you naked?" She blushed.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm kinda nervous to post this… I hope Gray isn't oc**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Chapter 1**

In the room everything was silent expect for the sound of a pencil drawing on paper. The windows were open, letting in a fresh breeze. The sun shining on the woman on the bed, creating a breath taking picture as the sun's ray shined just at the right angle. She was naked, lounging in the bed like it was her throne. She stared boldly, not a hint of shame in her eyes, at the other person in the room. In fact her eyes were dancing in mischief.

"Alright Cana, lay down on your back. No a little more to the right. Perfect. Spread your legs. All the way. Good." More sounds from the pencil touching the paper. That was all that went on for a while.

Cana may be somewhat flexible and have stamina, but she can't keep the position long.

"Let's wrap up for today. The sun is going down."

He must've sense her waning. She lost her pose, laying on her elbows with a huge sigh. "You better make me beautiful Gray." She said with a grin.

He snorted, putting away his supplies. "Even I can't do that."

She threw a pillow at him. "Smartass."

He caught the pillow. "Get up. I have another appointment in two hours. I need to prepare the room." He said going into his art closet and taking out a camera on a tripod. "Filming huh? If I didn't know better I would say you're a porn producer." She said getting off the bed and prowling towards where her clothes were neatly folded on the chair.

He gave her back a cold stare. "Porn isn't art. It's tasteless and stupid. There's nothing to think about when you see, no absorbing it in." he said a fire in his eyes whenever someone calls or compare his art to porn, despite his cool personality.

"Yes. Yes. I heard it all before." Cana said putting on her crop top, finally dressed. "So what time should I come over tomorrow?"

He paused for a moment, mentally flipping through his schedule before giving her an answer. "3:30 pm."

She nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." She blew him a kiss before exiting his house.

Gray shook his head, wondering how did Cana became his model. Yeah, she beautiful and if she wanted she could make it being a model, but she's such an annoyance sometimes. Calling his art porn. He snorted, before setting up his room for his next appointment.

It still came as a surprise to him that he got them to agree. He seriously thought they were going to tell him a flat out no when he asked, but like they say life is full of surprises. Right at 6, knocking was heard at his door. He answered it. "Right on time." Gray said with a smirk.

"Of course. Though we would've been late if it wasn't for Gajeel." Levy said, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Gihi. Not my fault that you wore that skirt." The tall man said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Her face went crimson as Gray coughed to cover a laugh. She kicked Gajeel in the shin before walking inside Gray's studio with a huff.

Gajeel yelled a curse word, grabbing his throbbing shin as Gray followed Levy, ignoring him.

Levy looked around the room, taking in the huge king sized bed with its sinful dark blue sheets, the white roses sitting in the vase on the dresser next to the bed and the camera in the corner. She couldn't help but feel nervous and a little overwhelmed.

She felt like a porn star.

"Don't feel nervous. Just relax." Gray said quietly, sensitive to her mood.

She gave him a faint smile. "I'll try."

Gajeel entered the studio, took one look around and blurted out, "Looks like a porn shoot."

Gray gave him a cold stare, making the room feel ten times colder.

Gajeel ignored him.

"So… um what do we do?" Levy asked trying to calm the situation.

"Usually I'll put make up on you, but that'll defeat the purpose. So we're going for a natural look. I'll direct you on what position I want. So please just act natural." Gray said calmly and professionally.

He was so cool that Levy relaxed a little. She wasn't completely calm but it felt better when she remember that it was Gray filming and not some random stranger. That and the fact that Gajeel was right beside her.

"Alright Levy take off your clothes." Gray said turning on the camera.

She jumped a little, staring at him with wide eyes as Gajeel narrowed his eyes.

"Why does she have to take off her clothes first?" he growled.

Gray sighed internally. This wasn't the first time he had to deal with a possessive male. "The girl always take off her clothes first. It sets the mood." He explained.

Gajeel was still glaring at him.

"It's okay Gajeel. I want to do this." She said with a determine expression on her face.

"But-"

He cut off as she lifted up her shirt and took it off. She then took off her skirt, leaving her in only her forest green lace bra and matching panties. She hesitated for a moment, but she them off as well. Now she was naked as the day she was born.

Gajeel mouth went dry. He would never get tired of seeing her naked. Aroused went through his body before a fierce possessive feeling came over him as he glance at the artist. He blinked. There wasn't a hint of lust in his eyes. In fact his eyes were cold and professional.

"Nice body Levy. Now turn around and bend over."

Surprisingly she followed his instruction with no hesitation.

"Now lean on the bed. Spread your legs a little more… Perfect." He took two shots. "Sit on the bed like it's your throne. Good. Now give me a seductive look. No, that's a grimace. Pretend I'm Gajeel. Perfect." Two quicks shots. "Now lay on your stomach and arch your back while looking at me. Good." Two more shots.

Gajeel couldn't help, but feel hypnotic. Looking at Levy do this… he always knew she was a work of art but to see it on display was truly something else. He looked at Gray with something akin to admiration, but he'll never admit that to the stripper.

"Now your turn Gajeel. Take off your clothes." Gray ordered as he took off his shirt without realizing it.

"Didn't know you were into the other side." Gajeel said as he took off his shirt and pants along with his boxers.

Gray snorted. "Shut up."

Now it was Levy's turn for her mouth to dry. To her Gajeel was beautiful. And he was half way hard.

"Levy move away from the bed. Gajeel sit in the middle of the bed and put your right leg up. No the other one. Good." He took two shots.

Gajeel felt a little weird. Having another man watch him and take pictures of him wasn't the best feeling. If it wasn't for the shrimp looking at him with such adoring eyes would quit long time ago.

"Now stand up and pose as if you're masturbating."

Gajeel gave him a weird look.

"Don't look at me like that. Just do it. Look at Levy while you're doing it. Perfect." Two more shots were taken. "Keep that pose. Levy get on your knees in front of him. Get closer. Look up at him like you're happy to pleasure him. Good."

They could hear the smile in his voice as he took pictures.

"Put your cock in her mouth Gajeel. Don't look at me just do it."

Levy's face was crimson as she stared up at her boyfriend's hardening member. It's not like she didn't do it before but still. Doing it while someone was watching? It was highly embarrassing, but surprisingly arousing.

Gajeel must've felt that way too as he placed the tip of his cock on her lips.

She opened her mouth and he slipped inside.

He groaned, head tiled back as Gray took to more pictures.

"Now then Gajeel lift up Levy until she's on your shoulders. I want your head between her legs. Perfect." He practically purred the word as he took pictures. It went like that for another hour, putting them in position after position that they were basically having soft sex.

"Alright, that's it. We're done." Gray said smiling at his two muse. He was feeling real proud of himself. His master piece with the two of them was coming along nicely.

Both of them was looking daze as they untangled themselves and got off the bed to put on their clothes.

He smiled at them. "You guys did pretty well. I'm glad you agreed to it. I'll send you a copy when I'm done."

They barely managed to nod before they were rusting out the door, more than likely to jump each other bones.

Shaking his head, he tidy up his studio, cut the lights and went to his bedroom. He was done for the day and all he wanted to do was relax. Taking out his cigarettes from his pants pocket (he was surprise that he still had them on), he went out on his balcony to enjoy the peaceful quiet night and the relaxing waves of the ocean. He was lucky to get a house by the beach in a nice private community, but he then again knew the owner since he was a kid.

Breathing in the cool air made him relax as he placed the cigarette in his mouth before lighting it up. The wind blew his dark locks across his face as he took a drag on the cancer stick. He didn't know but it he made a fine picture like that. He leaned on the rail as he contemplated his next project he wanted to do. He wanted something unique, something to stand out from all his other pieces.

He needed a muse.

An obsession like his teacher, like his siblings found. Something that'll knock every project on the back burner so he could paint, draw, take pictures or simply gaze upon its beauty. He snorted, blowing out smoke. Like he's going to find that any time soon, if at all. He looked across the dark ocean like the waves were going to give him an answer.

And that's when he saw it.

Or maybe the better word would've been a water sprit. She came out of the waves like she was made of water, shaking her hair to get some of the excess water out. Time slowed down as he stared at the blue haired woman walking across the sand. She was beautiful from what he could see. And her body! She was wearing a blue and black polka dot bathing suit that showed off all her curves. He was itching to paint her, to draw her, to snap some pictures.

He found his muse.

She was it.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

 **To be continued…**

 **Plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back with another chapter… Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

He needed to find her. She was causing him to lose precious time on his other projects. Not that he cared much, but he still needed to make a living. But every time he tries to pick up a pencil, a brush or his camera, his mind would play back the memory of his water spirit getting out of the beach and then he couldn't focus on anything.

He **had** to find her.

"What's got you so distracted Gray?"

The artist looked at the beautiful woman sitting in a chair, naked as the day she was born with one leg folded close to her chest. She was turned to look at the windows as the sun's ray shined beautiful against her face.

"What makes you think I'm distracted Lucy?" he asked, turning his thoughts back into the current project.

She turned to look at him, not caring about how she was messing up the pose he set for her, to arch her eyebrow. "You haven't drawn anything in the last 20 minutes." She answered dryly.

His eyebrow twitched. "Maybe I'm thinking about adding some changes to the picture. Turn back to the window." He ordered.

She ignored him and continued to stare at him. "If you want to talk, I'm a good listener." She said.

He paused, thinking about it. Lucy had all the access to the community gossip; being friends with Mira will do that, more than likely she could know who his water spirit is. "Do you know anyone who moved here recently?" he asked as he started on a new drawing. She looked really good with that frown on her face.

She gave him a glare. "Are serious? We had this conversation a week ago. I told you that an old friend of Gajeel was moving in right across from you. Don't you ever listen?"

He rolled his eyes, wanting to say no, but he was smarter than that. Though excitement was coursing through his veins. She was right next door to him. Now that he thought about it, he did see moving trunks by the empty house across from him, but at that time was in the zone. He was putting the finishing touches of Titana, Queen of the Fairies.

He still couldn't believe that Erza agreed to let him paint her, even though he was finish with that painting weeks ago. But anyway, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I kinda remember now." He said, more for her sake than anything.

She rolled her eyes, sighing. She got back into position. It was silent for a while as he drew.

"So what's her name?" he asked, after he realized she was going to say anything.

The blond widened her eyes, but she didn't move this time. She wanted him to finish. "Why do you want to know? Are you interested in her?" she teased.

"Yes." He said bluntly.

She almost fell off her chair in shock. She never expected him to admit that. For as long as she knew him, he never shown an interest in anyone ever. This was too good to be true. "Really? She must've made a lasting impression on you." The blond said nonchalantly.

"Yes she did." He answered.

Lucy didn't want to get her hopes up, but she had to ask. "Are you interested in her as an artist or someone to date?"

He didn't look up from his work. "An artist. What else is there?"

She sighed, disappointed. So much for that.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Gray stood in front of his living room window, blinds open as he stared across the house next door. The lights were on, signaling that someone was home. It was close to 8 at night, the streets in the community emptying of people.

He's been staring at the house for almost an hour, debating how to go about asking his water spirit to pose for him. He never had a problem asking people, but oddly he's nervous. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. Usually when he asked someone to pose for him, they always say yes, some take more convincing than others. Once they hear his name, people break their necks to be painted by him.

So why was he nervous? Was he afraid that she was going to reject him? He snorted, annoyed with himself. No point in thinking about it. ' _Let's get this over with_.' He thought before leaving his house. It was short walk to his neighbor's house. The temperature was nice tonight. There was a nice breeze from the beach that was cool on his skin. He went up the stairs of her front porch and knocked…

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Juvia loved the little close nit community of Fairy Tail. It was like an extended family that she never had. Her house was something out of a dream for her. It may not be as big as the houses around the neighborhood, but it suited her just fine with 2 bedrooms, a living room, and 2 bathrooms. The beach right next to her house was a bonus; she used to swim and high school and college. But the best part of living here was the fact that Gajeel was close by. He's been her best friend since middle school and a source of comfort and warmth her, even though he'll never admit that.

When she heard a knock at her front door, she got up from the couch where she was watching Teen Wolf, to answer it. Thinking it was the pizza guy, she also grabbed some money to pay. She looked out the peep hole and only saw dark hair. She couldn't see a face. Shrugging, she opened the door…

And practically fail in love.

He was so beautiful, so perfect! She was known for falling in love at first sight, but no man has ever man her knees go weak like this.

"Um… hi."

She snapped out of her daze, closing her mouth (she didn't even know she had it open) and bowed. "My name is Juvia Lockser. Age 31, currently single. Occupation Climatologist. Will you please go out with me?"

Gray blinked and stared in frozen confusion at the earnest face. It wasn't like this was the first time he got asked out, but in such a roundabout way especially his Water Sprit was surprising. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. "No." he refused bluntly and coolly.

She stared at him in shock and a little hurt by his rejection.

"… Anyway my name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm your neighbor from across the street. I came over to welcome you." It's best to start off normal after that weird proposal. He ignored the way she was staring at him, like he was her beginning and end.

"Gray… Juvia likes the name, Gray-sama."

"You can just call me Gray."

"No."

He sweat dropped. Okaaaay, his image of his Water Spirit was slowly crumbling before his eyes, but that doesn't mean his inner burning to paint her has cooled. In fact it got worse. Compare to his image, the real thing was way better.

It was… cute.

"So Juvia, you don't mind if I call you that right?" he asked.

"No. Gray-sama called Juvia by her name." she mumbled to herself as her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink.

She was cute, but a little airheaded and weird.

"Alright then… I have a favor to ask you-"

"Yes." She answered interrupting him.

He stared at her, baffled. "But you don't even know what I'm asking you!" he exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever Gray-sama ask of Juvia, she will say yes." She said with such a sincere expression.

"Even if I ask you to paint you naked?" he asked lowly, his eyes burning into hers.

Her face turned red, but she nodded, never looking away from him.

He looked at her like she was an alien life form, but he wasn't going to miss an opportunity. She said yes. "Come by my house tomorrow at 11 in the morning. My house is right across from yours." He pointed out his house so she won't miss it. "Don't be late."

She nodded, looking at him with cow eyes.

"Good night Juvia." He said after an awkward pause with them just staring at each other.

"Good night Gray-sama!"

He backed away quickly. "Don't forget 11."

"Juvia won't forget Gray-sama!" she yelled after him.

Their first meeting. It was fate…

Or not.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Not only was she on time, but she came bearing bake goods.

"Is that a cookie that looks like me?" Gray asked slowly as he stared in wonder. The cookies looked exactly like her expect for one that looked like him.

She looked down. "Oh. One must've have gotten mixed up." She said casually as she picked up the cookie and ate it, sighing in pleasure.

The artist didn't know whether to be freaked out or not from her love sick expression. He opted to ignore it, he took the bowl of cookies and sat it down in his kitchen. Even though he probably won't eat them, but it was polite to accept gifts.

He went back into the living room where he left her. She was standing in the middle of the room, looking all awkward and shy. He wished he had his camera or better yet a sketch pad. But that was for later. First he wanted to get something out of the way. "You can sit down." He said making her jump.

Interesting, he made her nervous. After last night, he thought she doesn't get nervous. She only sat down after he sprawled all over the couch. "The reason why I called you over is because I want to paint you, draw you, and capture you on film." His voice was husky as he pierce her with those dark eyes of his.

Her heart was racing. "Y-you were serious about last night?" she asked meekly.

He nodded, sitting up properly.

"Even naked?"

Something flashed across his face, before it was masked. "Yes. I know you just met me, but I have to draw you. You'll get 30% of the earrings that's brought in. I have a contract-"

"Juvia will do it."

He gave her an odd look. "But you didn't even see the contract yet."

She shrugged while looking at him from under her lashes. "That doesn't matter to Juvia. It's a request from Gray-sama. If Gray-sama wants to paint Juvia naked, then she doesn't mind."

He blew out a breath he hadn't know he was holding. "O…kay than. Let's get started." He got up and gesture for her to follow him.

She did it like a lost puppy.

They entered his studio and Juvia was struck amazed…

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…

Plz review!


End file.
